legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S2 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen entering the living room the next morning) Alex: *Yawn* Erin: *Moans* Jack: Morning.... Slimer: *Voice* Morning! (Slimer and Batty are seen with their kids on the couch) Erin: H-Hey guys... You're up surprisingly earlier... Batty: Well I guess we were excited! Slimer: Yep! Ian: Excited about what? Slimer: Our kids! Batty: They talk now! Erin: Whoa all of them!? Batty: Yeah! Yellow: T-...Talk.... Pink: *Giggle* Y-Yeah... Erin: Awwww! Jessica: *Gasp* Pinkie! You can talk! Green: All... Talk... Blue: Y-Yes... Batty: Cute huh? Rose: So cute! Erin: Yeah! Slimer: Thought so! Blue: *Giggle* Jessica: *Smile* Red: Play...? Batty: Oh yeah! The kids wanted to play with you guys! Alex: Oh sure we can play right now. Erin: Yeah! Blue: Y-Yay... Emily: Let's play with the babies! (Erin comes over to pick up Blue, but Blue wraps himself around her waist) Erin: Heh. Maybe I should have named you "Belt". Blue: *Giggle* Slimer: Careful Erin. Batty: Blue there's a little tickle monster. Erin: Aww come on, he's not that bad! He just wants attention! Slimer: Heh. Erin: *Pets Blue* Now who's a good little slime baby? You are! Yes you are! Blue: *Happy humming* Erin: Awwww! Jessica: Pinkie! Come here! (Pink crawls over to Jessica) Pink: H-Hi... (Jessica picks Pink up) Jessica: Aww hey little girl! Pink: J-...Jess... Jessica: Yep! That's me! Ready to play with me and Alex? Pink: *Nods* Jessica: Awesome! Alex: Let's take her back to our room! (Jessica nods as she and Alex take Pink to they're room) Slimer: Have fun! Batty: *Smile* Erin: Okay Blue, get off so we can play! Blue:... Erin: Ummm, Blue? Blue:... Erin: Come on we can't play if you attached to me like this. (Erin goes to pull Blue off, but he hugs onto her) Erin: Hm? Blue: *Sad cooing* Slimer: Heh, I think he wants to stay wrapped around you Erin. Batty: Yeah. Erin:... Is that right Blue? You wanna stay? Blue: Yes... Like... Feeling... Erin: *Sigh* Well....Okay. Slimer: *Smile* Erin: Guess I'll just take a walk while Blue stays like this then. Batty: Oh! You could take him for a walk on the beach! Slimer: Oh yeah! Erin: Umm, okay! Let's go Blue! Blue: *Coos* (Erin heads out back to the beach with Blue) Slimer: Heh. Yellow: *Coos* Ivy: Awww. (Ivy and Xylia approach Yellow and Green) Xylia: Hey kiddos. Jason: Found your babies? Ivy: Yep! Green: *Giggle* Jason: *Smile* Slimer: Well, let's have some fun shall we? Emily: Yeah! Raynell: Let's do it! (Out on the beach, Erin is seen walking with Blue wrapped around her) Erin:.... Blue: *Cooing* Erin: Hm? (Erin feels Blue rub against her) Blue: *Happy hum* Erin: *Smirk* (Erin then sits down on the sand and looks at Blue) Erin: What's up Blue? Blue: *Cooing* Erin: Come on, you can speak to me. Tell me what's on that adorable little mind! Blue: You.....warm... Erin: Uhhh, yep! I sure am! Blue: Like... Warm... Erin: T-That's good to hear! Blue: Smooth... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts